Just a dream
by BlueStar19
Summary: Ratchet loved a femme with all his spark. Then she breaks it when Ratchet catches her with another mech. The medic fears that he will never recover after the harsh blow. Years later the femme he once loved appears and wants him back. Will Ratchet accept her back or reject her after what she did to him all those years ago? Slight AU. RatchetxOC, RatchetxIronhide
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just desperate to get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy. Does take place in Transformers Prime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

 _past_

* * *

"I'm so glad that I found you Graph," said Ratchet.

"Me too Ratchet," said Graph.

The slender and sleek silver and green femme snuggled into Ratchet. The orange and white medic held her close. They stared up at the sky above them, filled with stars. Graph sighed and looked up into those beautiful blue optics that held so much. Ratchet looked down at her and kissed her gently. He loved this femme with all his spark. Their bonding ceremony was coming up. He couldn't wait to raise a family with this perfect jewel.

"I love you so much Graph," said Ratchet. "I may not be around much due to school and hospital work, but I will always remain with you."

"Awe, Ratchet. I love you too," said Graph.

~~~ a few days later

Ratchet stormed into his home. He had just caught his future mate with one of the Prime's guards. He even proposed to her and she accepted. Ratchet didn't know what he did wrong. Did she not love him anymore? Is he just worth nothing in her optics? Ratchet started to throw things and even shattered the crystal he had gotten her. He just couldn't take the pain of it.

The orange and white medic slumped against the nearest wall and slid down to the ground. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his elbows on them, holding his head as tears came to his optics. His spark felt like it had been stabbed over and over again when he saw them kiss after the proposal. He remembered it so well.

 _Ratchet headed out of the Hall of Records. He had just complete six assignments in a few hours. Orion was gladly to get any datapads he would need. He walked through the park, the fastest way to the domain. He couldn't wait to see his future mate. The medic turned a corner and his spark stopped at the sight. His future mate was being proposed by one of the Prime's guards._

 _"Graph, will you take this and become my loving mate?" asked the guard._

 _"Oh Sunburst, I will," said Graph and took his present. It was a purple crystal._

 _Sunburst stood up, the sun glinting off his black and green armor. He pulled Graph into a kiss and held it there. Ratchet felt like he was going to purge. Graph noticed him and broke the kiss quickly. Sunburst also looked at the CMO and pulled Graph closer to him. Graph looked shock and terrified at the same time. Ratchet glared at her before walking away. He didn't see the hurt look that Graph had._

Ratchet blinked away the memory. Tears slid down his face and dripped down to his chest. He shook hard as he cried in angst and sorrow. He loved her so much, with all his spark. But she didn't love him back. Ratchet let out a small cry, showing how much pain he was in.

A soft knock came from the door. Ratchet wiped away the tears and stood up. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of Megatronus, Orion's mate. Megatronus looked past Ratchet at the destruction and then to the distraught medic.

"Ratchet, is everything alright?" asked Megatronus.

"No things aren't. I just caught my future... ex-future mate with one of the Prime's guard. He proposed and she took it," said Ratchet, fresh tears appearing.

"That must hurt a ton. I just heard things breaking and came to see if things were okay," said Megatronus.

"Thank you Megatronus for checking up on me," said Ratchet.

"You are welcome. Come, I'm sure Orion would want you over for dinner," said Megatronus and lead the medic away from the destroyed home.

Ratchet followed Megatronus and arrived shortly at the smaller house. Megatronus opened the door and greeted Orion with a kiss. Orion saw Ratchet and greeted him with a hug. Ratchet hugged the sparked mech back and smiled.

"You look terrible Ratchet. Did something happen?" asked Orion.

"I'm ending my relationship with Graph. She's with one of the Prime's guards now," was all Ratchet said.

~~~000

Graph made it back to Ratchet's domain. She opened the door and saw the destruction left behind. She saw the broken crystal on the ground in the center of it all. Next to it was the bracelet Ratchet made for her. Engraved on it was GxR forever until the end. Tears swelled up in her optics. She picked up the bracelet and held it close to her spark. The look of betrayal on Ratchet's face when he saw her was devastating.

"Graph?" Sunburst asked. "Wow, he must be really upset."

"You think I hurt him badly?" asked Graph.

"I'm sure you did. But was he ever really there for you?" asked Sunburst. "You told me yourself that he was hardly home. He leaves you to sleep alone at nights."

"Yes, but I didn't want him to find out that way. Especially since our bond ceremony was coming up in a few weeks," said Graph.

"Come on, let's go home," said Sunburst.

Graph nodded and turned around. She jumped at the sight of Ratchet in the doorway. His caring look had hardened. Graph looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet demanded.

"I just came to say goodbye. I know that you hurt. But you just weren't home as often as I wanted you to be. I often slept alone. I'm sorry but it can't continue. You just aren't there physically very often," Graph whispered. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Get out of here. I don't ever want to see you again," Ratchet growled.

Sunburst and Graph left. Ratchet shut the door and started to clean up the mess.

~~~000

News spread quickly of Sunburst and Graph at their bonding ceremony. Ratchet became stoic and emotionless. His assistant First Aid was worried about his teacher. Even Knock Out was afraid of the CMO. They were one of the few who knew the truth about Ratchet's change. Ratchet finished up school and came out on top out of all of Cybertron. He got the highest score by a few thousand points. No one would be able to beat him.

First Aid and Knock Out studied under him to learn all that they can. Eventually Breakdown joined as Knock Out's assistant in the medical field. The two made quite a pair. Sadly Knock Out was moved to Kaon as the gladiators' medic with Breakdown. Ratchet was sad to see one of his students leave him.

The hospital was quite busy that night. Ill mechs and femmes came in. Others just to spark their children. Even Graph came in with an illness. Ratchet didn't wish to help her but he had to. It was part of his duty as a medic to help those. He stood out of the room and prepared himself. He knocked and opened the door. Graph laid on the berth with Sunburst next to her, stroking her helm and holding her hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked, medic mode taking over but no emotion to it.

"She's purging one minute and the next spark pains and high temperatures," said Sunburst.

"Let me see her," said Ratchet.

Sunburst backed away and allowed Ratchet to scan his mate. Ratchet sent the results to the datapad nearby and looked them over. It was not good.

"I'll be back," said Ratchet and left.

Graph tensed up as more pain came. Sunburst went back to her side.

"Don't worry. The medics know what they are doing," said Sunburst.

"It's not that. It still hurts to see him like this. He was always showing emotion and now he isn't," said Graph.

"He'll get over it eventually," said Sunburst.

They waited for a while before Ratchet came back in with First Aid and a tray of supplies that he will need. First Aid read over the datapad and looked back at Ratchet with a scared look. Ratchet just merely nodded at his assistant and got his servos cleaned. Sunburst moved to Graph's head and stayed there.

"So what's going on?" asked Sunburst.

"She has a severe illness and that isn't good for the sparklings," said Ratchet.

"Sparklings? No she can't get sparked. Her last exam said that she was unable to reproduce," said Sunburst.

"I know. That's what confuses me. It's a true miracle that she carries triplets," said Ratchet, no emotion to his voice.

"Sir, I got things ready," First Aid reported.

"Good work First Aid. Wipe down her neck, back, then arm in that order. I'll inject the medicine into her," said Ratchet.

First Aid grabbed a sterilize cloth and cleaned the areas his teacher told him to. Ratchet grabbed the first needle with a blue-green liquid and searched for the right tube on her neck. Graph hissed in pain when the needle was injected into her neck, feeling cool liquid travel down the tubing. Ratchet continued to inject medicine into the cleaned areas. First Aid wrote some things down and scanned the femme's vitals.

Ratchet asked Sunburst and First Aid to leave. He needed to do some stuff. Sunburst hesitantly left his mate's side and out to the waiting room down the hall. Ratchet scanned the femme he once loved to make sure that things were working. Graph just watched Ratchet and studied his optics. She saw betrayal and hurt in them.

"Why are you helping me?" Graph suddenly asked.

"I help those who need it. You're no different," Ratchet's monotone voice answered.

"I hurt you so much yet you are willing to help me. I'm so sorry for what I did to you," said Graph.

"It doesn't matter now. The damage has already been done and can't be fixed, ever," said Ratchet.

"You loved me with all your spark and I betrayed you. I just felt so lonely without you," Graph whispered before going silent.

Ratchet just ignored the last comment. He wasn't going to love anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore. After what Graph did to him, he wasn't sure if he will return to his normal side. Ratchet finished up with Graph and called Sunburst back in. The mech pulled the chair closer to his mate and stayed with her.

"She'll be able to leave in a few days. We need to have the medicine work," said Ratchet and left.

The CMO made his way down to more patients that he was assigned to. A small youngling laid on the berth in the last room down the hall. Ratchet took the datapad hanging on the wall outside the room and walked in, reading it over. He looked at the tan and purple mechling. His parents sat next to him with worried looks.

"Alright Grate, let's see what we can do for you shall we?" asked Ratchet with a small smile and emotion.

"He hasn't been getting better since he's been taking some medicine we were told to get," said the white and purple mech.

"Hotline... are you sure about telling him that?" asked the smaller tan and red mech.

"Alphite I'm sure it's fine. He's a medic that can care for our son," said Hotline.

"What medicine was he given?" asked Ratchet. Hotline told him. "From what the tests say, he's allergic to it. That would explain as to why he isn't doing any better."

"He's also been complaining about abdominal pain that is extremely painful," said Hotline.

"Hmmm... let me scan him and see what it says," said Ratchet and took out a scanner. He activated it and checked over the results. "It seems like he is internally bleeding. I'm going to have to take him to fix it before it gets worse."

Ratchet called in First Aid and a gurney. The assistant rolled the gurney over and Ratchet lifted Grate onto it. Grate looked scared and whimpered in fear.

"Shh... I'm going to take care of you Grate. You just have to trust me," said Ratchet, calmness and reassurance in his tone. "After we're done you can get something special."

Grate calmed down and rested against the berth. First Aid took him to the operation room. Ratchet turned to the parents and nodded before leaving. First Aid had things set up just as Ratchet arrived. Ratchet took an air mask and covered Grate's mouth, letting him breathe in the air.

"I'll see you soon Grate," said Ratchet.

Grate fell asleep quickly. First Aid started handing tools over to Ratchet after they got cleaned. Ratchet cut into the small mechling and found the problem instantly. He patched it up and closed up the wound. First Aid cleaned things up. Ratchet just stared at Grate and waited for him to wake up. First Aid noticed Ratchet stroking the youngling's helm the way a parent would.

"You know sir, you are great with kids," said First Aid. "You seem to show your emotion towards them more then anyone else. Why is that?"

"I have become fond of children. I was first working with them before I became top CMO on Cybertron. They seemed to trust me. I always wanted a few of my own," said Ratchet. "That chance may never come. Not until I find the right one. One that won't betray me and go to another."

"You must of hurt when you had to take care of her," said First Aid.

"It is still a fresh wound in my spark," said Ratchet. "Come, let us take him back."

First Aid rolled Grate into the room. The parents seemed relieved at the sight of their son. Hotline thanked First Aid. Alphite greeted their son as he woke up. Ratchet came in carrying a stuffed turbo fox in his servos. He handed the stuffed animal to Grate and smiled as he did so.

"You did excellent Grate. He can go home in a couple days. Let him recover from surgery. Luckily the problem was easily found," said Ratchet.

"Hotline, how are we going to pay for them helping us? We don't have the credits to pay any sort of debt or bill," said Alphite.

"There is no need to pay. What I do is for free. With how Cybertron is now I can charge no fee to anyone unless I must to get more medicine," Ratchet reassured.

"Thank you so much Ratchet," said Hotline.

"You three seem to have no home. I have a few extra rooms in my home. You are more then welcome to live with me. It would do me some good. Especially since what happened recently," said Ratchet.

"I accept your offer. A guard came in and ruined everything that we owned. We were kicked out and my mate lost his job," said Hotline. "You have been most kind to us. May Primus bless your spark."

Ratchet smiled and nodded. Grate motioned Ratchet over and hugged the medic. Ratchet hugged him back. Grate said thank you to Ratchet before the medic left. First Aid was glad that his teacher was lightening up a bit. But little did they know was that things were going to go downhill for the orange and white medic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I just had to help my dad with the gun supplies. Now I am able to put up this chapter. Ok so I was typing this. And just as I was going to hit the save button it says that the webpage has expired. So now I'm having to take longer to retype it.

RatchetLover: Glad you want more.

Zeta prime123456: Awe thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Ratchet took the small family to his domain and showed them around. He showed them their rooms and where to get the Energon. Grate was in awe when he saw the huge house. Their old home wasn't as big as this one. Alphite started to look for a job once they settled in. Hotline worked at a museum as a tour guide. His boss started to raise his pay to 14 credits an hour. Orion would come over often to watch over Grate, since he is to far along to work.

"Ratchet, thank you so much for all you have done for us," said Hotline. "How can we ever repay you for your kind deed?"

"You have already paid by taking up my offer and living here," said Ratchet. "Ever since my ex left me for another mech, I've become to feel alone and emotionless. Younglings have a way of making me show my soft side."

"Alright Grate, time for berth. You need to recharge. Orion is coming over tomorrow to watch you," said Alphite.

"Ok Carrier. Night Sire. Night Ratchet," said Grate.

"Goodnight little one," said Ratchet.

Grate left to his room. Hotline smiled, thanking Primus for showing mercy on them.

~~~000

Sunburst was getting ready to leave with his mate. They waited for the assigned medic, Ratchet, to come and release them. Said medic walked in and checked things off on the datapad. He looked up to the couple.

"You're free to leave," said Ratchet and left.

Graph sighed. It still hurt her, knowing that the mech she once loved was so emotionless now.

"Come on sweetling. Let's head home," said Sunburst.

Once the two arrived there, Sunburst noticed a message left on the table. He opened it and read it. It was from the hospital. They needed to pay 500,000 credits for the treatment that Graph received. Sunburst cursed and threw the message to the ground. He grabbed his gun and headed out the door without a sing word. Graph picked it up and read it. She glanced at the door where her mate just left the house. She was worried.

~~~000

Ratchet had a short day. The hours had flown by when he visited the younglings department. The medic headed out and took the way in the park. He spotted Orion and Grate near the playground. He walked up to them to greet them.

"Orion," Ratchet said. Orion turned around and smiled at the sight of Ratchet.

"Off work?" asked Orion.

"Yes. I didn't even notice when my last shift was over," said Ratchet.

"That's good," said Orion.

"Has Grate behaved for you?" asked Ratchet.

"Quite well. What you should be really asking is if the twins are causing me trouble," Orion joked.

"Ha ha," Ratchet mocked laughed.

Grate heard Ratchet and ran up to welcome him. Ratchet smiled when he saw Grate hug his waist.

"Hello to you too," said Ratchet with a slight laugh.

Grate just merely smiled. He ran back to the playground and climbed up the latter to the slide. While up there he spotted a mech with something in his hands. Grate recognized the mech as the guard that kicked them out. He slid down and ran to Orion and Ratchet and hid behind them.

"Grate, what's wrong?" asked Orion.

"It's the mean mech that kicked us out," Grate whimpered and pointed to the mech.

Ratchet turned his attention towards the direction Grate pointed. No doubt was Sunburst headed their way and he looked mad.

"Ratchet!" Sunburst shouted.

No one had time to react as a bullet flew through the air and hit Ratchet's chest. The medic fell backwards, Energon pouring out onto the ground. Grate cried out in fear and hid behind Orion. Sunburst smirked as sirens filled the silent air. Orion knelt the best he could next to Ratchet. The medic was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"What did you do that for?" Orion asked.

"Payment for the 500,000 credit fine from the hospital. I have power to do what ever I like. Ever since Zeta Prime died, Sentinel Prime has been in his berth mourning his Sire's death. Zeta was good, but not good enough. He had to be taken out. But I wasn't the one to do it. A friend of mine was Zeta's personal bodyguard. He tried to get me to snuff his spark. I refused to do so. So he killed Zeta, leaving Sentinel in a mourning heap," Sunburst explained. "But don't worry, Cybertron most likely won't miss the top CMO on the planet. Oh and Ratchet, I'll keep Graph safe. After all she did chose me over you."

"Leave... her... out... of this," Ratchet gasped out.

"No I won't. She doesn't love you anymore. Get over it and move on. You aren't getting her back," said Sunburst and left.

Police surrounded the area. Medics flowed in and gathered around their CMO, gently moving Orion and Grate out of the way. Grate didn't quite understand what just happened. He saw the mean mech shoot Ratchet then leave. Ratchet leaked a ton of blue stuff that covered the ground. Orion put a servo on Grate's shoulder and lead him to the emergency transport vehicle. He got into the ETV and watched the medics load Ratchet inside.

Orion arrived at the hospital and walked with a medic. Then the red and blue mech cried out in pain and grabbed his swollen stomach. The medic got him to the delivery part and into a room. Grate waited outside with one of the nurses. He didn't know why Orion was hurt. Shouts and curses were muffled by the closed door. Grate tugged on the nurse and she looked down.

"We need to get Megatronus," he said.

"Megatronus? Why?" the nurse asked.

"He's Orion's mate. I believe that he is packing for a trip to Kaon," said Grate.

The nurse nodded and walked to the com. system across the hall. Megatronus' face appeared on the screen. He looked worried when he saw the nurse. A loud cry for Megatronus was heard in the background, causing the gladiator to look even more worried.

"Megatronus... a youngling told me to contact you. Your mate Orion Pax is about to spark the little ones he carries," the nurse reported.

"I will be there in a few kliks," said Megatronus.

His face disappeared. Grate cringed at the sound of another loud keen of pain. He looked scared.

"Is Orion going to be alright?" Grate asked.

"Yes he will," said the nurse. "Doctors are taking care of him right now. Megatronus will be here soon as well to help Orion."

~~~000

First Aid jumped when the operation doors opened. He had just finished cleaning a scalpel from the last operation. His optics widened when he saw his teacher wheeled into the room and put upon the berth before him. The damage looked bad.

"Contact Medic Knock Out and his assistant Breakdown from Kaon. I need them to help me. Tell them to use the medical teleport sequence machine located there," First Aid ordered.

Mechs and femmes scrambled around to get supplies needed. Knock Out and Breakdown showed up in a few kliks. The red mech gasped at the sight of his teacher being under a knife held by First Aid.

"Bullet wound," said Frist Aid, not looking up from his work. "I can't find the tip. His main Energon veins have been punctured and a line to his spark. He isn't stabilizing."

"Hand me a lazar scalpel and a light. We need to stabilized him now. Do you still have the chip he gave each of us?" asked Knock Out.

"I've got my copy of his knowledge already up on this type of situation," said First Aid.

"Good. Breakdown, get Energon hooked up. I need as much as you can do," Knock Out ordered his partner.

~~~000

Megatronus rushed into the hospital and to the delivery part. He spotted the nurse that contacted him once he followed his mate's cries of pain. The nurse pushed him into the room. Megatronus saw Orion laying on a berth with his legs propped up and spread apart. A sheet covered his abdomen and down to the top of his knees. A doctor sat in between his legs and commanded him to push. The silver and purple mech went to Orion's side and grabbed his hand.

Orion grasped Megatronus' hand hard. He bared down with all his might. The medic commanded him to keep pushing. A loud cry of a sparkling echoed in the room. Megatronus looked up to see a red and silver mech squirming and crying in the medic's arms. He passed the sparkling to his assistant and concentrated on the next one. Orion breathed heavily as he rested.

"I thought that you left for Kaon," Orion said.

"I got a call just as I was about to leave," said Megatronus.

"I'm glad you're here," said Orion.

"Orion, I need you to push on the next contraction. The other one moved along with their brother. It won't be long before this one is out," the doctor said.

Orion keened loudly as more sharp pain hit him. Just as the doctor said, the next sparkling came into the world. The mechling screamed loudly. His red and purple armor shook, seeking out the warmth of his Carrier's insides. Both sparklings were cleaned and deemed healthy. Orion smiled and held out his arms for him to take the twins. A nurse put the twins in the Carrier's arms and left with the medic after things were cleaned up.

Megatronus smiled at the sight of his new sons. They opened their optics and cooed up at their parents. The first born had silver optics. The second twin had green optics with gold rings in the center. Megatronus stroked each tiny helm.

"The first shall be named Moonrise," said Orion.

"And his brother is Starshine," said Megatronus. "I love you Orion. And our little ones."

"I love you too," said Orion.

After the newborns were fed and put in the bassinet next to the berth, Orion fell asleep. Megatronus watched over his new family. He would call in and ask for a few more days off to spend with his new family. He was sure that Soundwave could help him with their boss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I've been busy. Here's chapter 3.

RatchetLover: It'll get more interesting, I think, in the later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Knock Out carefully moved wiring to get to the bullet. It was in there deep. He carefully pulled it out and onto a tray next to him. Breakdown studied the bullet.

"This is a Prime's guards bullet," said Breakdown.

"Why would you say that?" Knock Out asked.

"The bullet is slimmer and it has the Prime's mark on the side," said Breakdown.

"Why would a guard shoot him?" Knock Out pondered.

Knock Out got to work on repairing the damaged lines. He had to get rid of the damaged line to his spark. It would be a whole lot harder for the medic to do things. It was one of the main power lines.

"Vitals are looking good," Breakdown reported.

"That's good," said Knock Out. "First Aid go get a room ready while I finish the repairs."

The CMO assistant left with his orders. Knock Out sighed as the last wield sealed everything.

"He's going to live KO," Breakdown reassured.

"He doesn't need this put on him. His spark has enough stress with Graph leaving him," said Knock Out. First Aid walked in.

"I got the room ready. I'll lead you to it," said First Aid.

~~~next morning

Grate slept next to Megatronus. The gladiator called up Soundwave and managed to get a few more days off. Orion shifted before opening his optics.

"Morning love," Megatronus greeted.

"Morning," Orion greeted back. "Where are they?"

"First Aid took them to give them their first check-up," said Megatronus.

Orion smiled and noticed his mate closer. The silver mech moved the chair as close as possible. He leaned forward and kissed his weakened mate. Orion coughed and gasped. Megatronus looked scared and called for a medic.

First Aid came in and checked over Orion's vitals. They were dropping too fast. First Aid called in other medics. Megatronus grabbed Grate and left the room. He was thankful that the youngling was still asleep. He saw Grate's creators and took him to them.

"Megatronus, what's going on?" asked Hotline.

"Orion's vitals are dropping," said Megatronus.

"I hope that he's alright," said Hotline. "We heard what happened to Ratchet and rushed over here."

"A mean bot pointed something at him," said Grate sleepily. "A big bang sounded and he fell leaking sticky blue stuff."

"Someone shot him?" Alphite gasped.

"The same mean bot who kicked us out," Grate said.

Hotline stroked his son's helm, lulling him back to recharge. Megatronus sat down on one of the waiting seats near Orion's door. The family of three left to go visit Ratchet. The gladiator felt their bond be blocked off. He freaked out when he couldn't feel his mate.

The medics in the room exited quickly, leaving Megatronus and First Aid out in the hallway. The silver mech looked up at First Aid with pleading optics.

"Megatronus... *sigh* Orion's spark failed. His body couldn't handle the stress of the sparking yesterday," First Aid said, hating being the bearer of bad news.

"Thank you for your efforts First Aid," Megatronus whispered.

"I am so sorry Megatronus," said First Aid and left.

Megatronus got up and went to his mate's side. He caressed the cold, smooth faceplate. Tears swelled in his optics, escaping down his faceplate and dripping onto the dead frame. Ragged gasps made their way past scarred lips.

"I love you Orion," Megatronus gasped out.

Sparkling cries reached his audios. Megatronus gathered his sons in his arms and headed for home. These two were all he had left. He would raise them to be strong.

~~~000

Ratchet woke with a pained groan. He looked to his left, surprised to find Knock Out telling Breakdown what to record.

"Knock Out?" Ratchet asked, a bit of static lacing his words. "I thought you were in Kaon. What are you doing here?"

"First Aid asked me and Breakdown to come help after you were shot," said Knock Out.

"Give me the report," said Ratchet.

Breakdown gave the CMO the datapad he had. Ratchet read over all the damage, what was needed to be replaced and such.

"Was it that bad?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. I tried to repair it, but the bullet went all the way through," said Knock Out.

Ratchet turned his head when he heard a knock. Breakdown opened the door and let the family in. Grate ran to Ratchet's side. His optics showed worry for the medic. Ratchet stroked the small helm. A smile appeared on the younger mech's face.

"Are you going to be ok Ratchet?" Grate asked.

"Yes I will, but I'm going to need lots of help," said Ratchet.

"I help," said Grate.

"Good," said Ratchet.

~~~ a few days later

Megatronus had to leave for the Pits. No one could watch his two sons while he was away for a few weeks. He went to the com. system. He had one last idea. A face appeared and smile.

"Jazz, is it possible you can watch my sons for a few weeks. I am needed back at the Pits," said Megatronus.

"Sure thing but can't Orion watch them?" Jazz asked.

"Orion is dead. He died the day after he sparked," said Megatronus, sorrow hinting his tone.

"Oh Primus. I'll be over in a few klicks," said Jazz.

The screen went blank. Megatronus got up and kissed his sons' helms. He snapped a picture and kept it with him on his datapad. The knocking sound on the door was heard. The silver mech greeted Jazz and left. Jazz got the sparklings and went back to his place.

"It's a good thing that I have experience," Jazz mumbled.

He walked into his home. A black and white mech greeted him with a kiss. He looked at the two mechlings. A dark look crossed his face.

"Jazz, what are those?" asked Prowl.

"They're sparklings Prowler. Megatronus called and asked me to watch them for a few weeks," Jazz explained.

"And why can't Orion watch them?" Prowl asked.

"Orion is dead," said Jazz. "From what Megatronus said he died the day after he sparked."

"You're caring for them," said Prowl. "I'm off to work."

Jazz watched as Prowl left out the door. He knew that his mate didn't enjoy waking up so early do to sparklings. The visored mech laid the twins down in a spare crib. Laughter echoed outside the door. Jazz got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Carrier," a small white femme squeaked.

"Now Sweetspark, we must be quiet. There are sparklings trying to sleep," Jazz hushed. "Where are your brothers?"

"They went to school with some friends," the femme said.

"We Starlight, I guess it's just you, me, and the sleeping sparklings," said Jazz.

~~~000

Megatronus got off the train. He made his way to the Pits to check in. The stadium wasn't large on the outside. The inside was a different story. It traveled down into the ground. Already there was a vast crowd watching the two Terror Twins face four mechs.

Megatronus could tell that today was a death match. The crowd cheered as one of the four fell over dead. the silver gladiator checked in and went to the recreational room. Soundwave silently greeted him before turning his attention back to his children.

"Hey boss, something's wrong with Megatronus," said Frenzy.

Soundwave noticed it too. Megatronus seemed ready to kill anyone in his way. The silent mech rested a hand on his friend's arm. He sent a message to Megatronus.

"Orion died the day after he sparked," was all Megatronus said.

The large mech downed a cube and got ready. The Terror Twins stumbled in, big grins on their faces and Energon streaks on their bodies. The holoscreen showed mechs clearing the dead away.

"The next to fight is Soundwave and Megatronus," the announcer spoke.

"Go get them boss," Rumble cheered.

"Good luck you two. The mechs we faced were pretty brutal," said Sideswipe.

Megatronus walked out into the arena first, Soundwave following close behind. On the opposite side, eight mechs came out. Megatronus smirked, glad for more competition. He needed to get his anger out.

"Gladiators... fight!"

Megatronus brought his sword out and charged. His anger was channeled into the force of the blade. Soundwave had his back the entire time. The competition fought hard, leaving injuries on both.

Eventually Megatronus and Soundwave stood back-to-back, surrounded by the mechs. Soundwave relayed a message. Megatronus hummed in agreement. Each took out a gun or two and fired at the mechs repeatedly. They moved around until each mech fell to the ground dead.

The crowd cheered and shouted in excitement. The noise grew louder when Soundwave collapsed, Energon loss and injuries finally taking its toll. Megatronus picked his friend up and walked out of the arena.

The symbiotes were waiting in the medibay when the hulking mech carried their Carrier in. Hook got to work once Soundwave was set down. Another medic forced the silver gladiator to sit so that he could work on the sustained wounds.

"Man Megatronus, you were a brutal beast out there," Frenzy commented.

"Yeah, you and Soundwave make a great pair," said Rumble.

"Tell your Carrier that I am no longer Megatronus... but Megatron," Megatron said.

"Megatron huh... cool name. One that others will fear," said Ravage.

"Better go tell the head boss," said Frenzy.

Megatron left to the big boss; Ranage. The mech was large and black, even his optics. Megatron had a slight fear of him. Ranage looked up and welcomed MEgatron in.

"Megatronus, so good to see you again. How's the mate?" Ranage asked.

"My mate is dead. Luckily our sons are still alive," said Megatron. "I am changing my name to Megatron."

"Megatron hmm...? I like it. So sorry about your mate," said Ranage.

"Thank you. Soundwave is calling me," said Megatron and headed out.

"Oh Megatron... good luck," Ranage said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I'm back. There was a break-in at my house and the stupid jerk on drugs and other stuff knocked the laptop under the Christmas tree and broke it. I am using my grandpa's computer which is rare. I will try to update as much as I can.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Don't worry it will get better from here. I'm not sure how people will react for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: This story may contain a ton of sadness and fluff between characters.

* * *

~~~ 4 days later

"You ready?" asked Hotline.

"Yes just give me a moment to get up," said Ratchet.

The medic heaved himself up and steadied himself on the floor, leaning on the berth a bit. Grate and Alphite waited by the door as Hotline helped him to them. The youngling smiled and held Ratchet's servo as they walked out of the hospital. Luckily Ratchet's house wasn't that far away from the hospital. Alphite opened the door for them and helped Ratchet onto the couch.

Grate sat next to the mech and cuddled up into his side. Ratchet just smiled and laid a hand on the smaller frame next to his. Hotline motioned Alphite to the kitchen to get them some energon. Ratchet hasn't had any in a while, just an energon drip. Ratchet nodded his helm in thanks and slowly sipped at the energon. He had the next three weeks off to recover. He flipped on the holoscreen and put on the news.

 _After one of the top archivists Orion Pax died after sparking, the Hall of Records have been closed until tomorrow. They mourn over their friend and fellow archivist. Alpha Trion says that the young mech will be at peace with Primus. After that he hasn't reemerged from the Hall. Later medics have reported in to Chief Officer Prowl that the frame on Orion Pax was missing and that the door to the morgue was locked. No one knows how the frame of Orion Pax disappeared the day after they put him there; approximately 8 days ago._

"What?" Ratchet asked to himself.

"I thought that First Aid saved him," said Hotline.

 _Famous gladiator Megatronus of Kaon has left his young in the care of a good servos of one of Orion Pax's friends while he went to the Pits. He later was moved up in the ranks and received a better pay and energon. He has given up this energon to other gladiators and lower castes. No one knows why he suddenly started to do it. He has changed his name to Megatron of Kaon and spends most of his time with Soundwave until he returns to Iacon to help care for the week old sparklngs. The Prime has declared that Megatron is to give up his children if he won't be able to care for him._

 _An outbreak happened at the Pits. Megatron started killing every mech and femme he faced in his rage. He sent a message to the Prime to leave him be and that he is more then capable to care for them. The Prime has yet to respond to this act. Officers are asking that if you know where they are that you are to turn them in immediately. Stay tuned for more news on this case._

Ratchet couldn't believe what he just heard. Megatron could care for his children. He just got a better pay. Ratchet went over to the com. system and contacted the Pits. Ranage appeared on the screen and grinned.

"This is Ranage," said Ranage.

"I need to speak to Megatron. It's about what I just heard on the news. I need to see if it's true or not," said Ratchet.

"Give me a moment. Megatron! You're needed!" Ranage shouted behind him.

Megatron appeared and smiled at Ratchet.

"Good to see you've recovered," said Megatron.

"Megatronus, is it true that the Prime said that he was to take your children?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes it is I'm afraid. Jazz is keeping them safe with him. If anything were to happen then he would be the one to care for them," said Megatron.

"He can't do that. It is against his father's rule," said Ratchet.

"He got rid of it. Believe me I tried. Ranage is sending me back home to protect them until things are clear with this issue," said Megatron. "Jazz contacted me and said that Prowl is demanding that he hands over my sparklings. I'll be back in about 3 hours."

"Alright, I'll meet you over at Jazz's place," said Ratchet and signed off.

"Ratchet, are you sure you should go?" asked Hotline.

"I'm sure. As CMO of Cybertron I can overrule the police from taking the sparklings," said Ratchet.

~~~ Jazz's house

"Prowl I won't let you take them," said Jazz.

"Don't make me force you to hand them over," said Prowl.

"Mama, why's daddy taking the sparklings away. Did they do something bad?" asked Starlight.

"No sweetie they didn't do anything bad. The Prime wants them to be put with a new family," said Jazz.

"But they're Megatronus' sparklings. They can't be taken away from him. My friend only has one parent after his younger brother was sparked. They didn't take them away," said Starlight.

"She's right mom. I have a friend that's the same," said the gold and white mech next to him. His twin nodded and stared at their father.

"Siren, Hotlink, stay out of this. You too Starlight," said Prowl.

The black mech next to Siren shook his head and motioned with his hands.

"I don't care if you think that they are too young," said Prowl.

"Prowler, I want you out of here now. If you start acting like this then I don't want you around our children," said Jazz.

"Jazz, you're forcing me to get them," Prowl growled.

BANG

The sparklings cried when a loud bang echoed around the room. Jazz fell backwards and hit the wall behind him. He slid to the ground and slumped forward. Energon leaked from his chest. Prowl walked over and grabbed the twins. The door burst open and Ratchet stood there with family protection police. Prowl growled and pointed his gun at Ratchet.

"I was so hoping that Sunburst had finished you off," said Prowl.

"Officers, this mech is taking sparklings away from their parent and into a foster care. The father is more then capable of caring for the them. Plus they aren't even that old and needs their remaining creator," said Ratchet.

"Let's bring him in," said the officer to the left.

"Call in a medical team too. We got an injured over here," the other officer said. Ratchet then saw Jazz on the ground with his children surrounding him.

"You shot your own _sparkmate._ What is wrong with _you_?" Ratchet asked.

"We need more officers. The father is not stable," the right guard said.

Ratchet shoved his way past Prowl and to Jazz's side. The older children moved and Ratchet looked at the wound. The spark chamber was still in tact thank Primus. The medic growled and got out his medical tools to stabilize the wound until they got to the hospital. Prowl was shouting in the background as the two officers dragged him away. Another officer, a red femme, held the sparklings, calming them.

"The father of those two should be here soon," said Ratchet over his shoulder.

The medical team came in and got Jazz strapped onto a gurney before taking him outside and to the hospital. Ratchet was held onto Jazz's children and let them cry into his frame. Megatron showed up later and took his sparklings, which calmed down when they heard their father's spark.

"Megatron, take them home. I will be by shortly to check on them. Their sparks and frames can't handle much, especially since what just happened.

"I shall lead him there. This will alert the Prime and he'll want to know what happened," said the femme.

"Shhh... calm down children. Your Carrier will be alright. My medics are the best," Ratchet whispered.

"But why would shoot him? They both loved each other dearly," said Siren.

"I do not know. I may have a thought but we will not know for sure until I question him," said Ratchet. "My best guests are Sunburst, one of the Prime's guards, did this to get back at me."

"Then we have to tell the Prime immediately of what happened," said Siren. Hotlink waved his hands and arms around like crazy. "Hotlink's right. Father was acting strange when he came home from work a few days ago."

~~~ Prime's palace

"I didn't order such thing," said Sentinel Prime, lying in his berth with monitors around him.

"Don't stress yourself," the nurse by his side said.

"I don't care. I would never get rid of my father's rule. All children must stay with their parents. If this Orion Pax died then Megatron should still be able to care for them," said Sentinel.

The Prime attempted to get out of his berth. The nurse pushed him back down and looked at him before shaking her head.

"Sir, you are still ill," the nurse said. "You must rest until the virus is destroyed."

"Prime, top CMO Ratchet has suspicions that it may be Sunburst trying to get back at him. He was the one that shot the CMO in the first place to pay the bill," said the messenger.

"Go get him for me. I must see if this is true," said Sentinel.

Sunburst came through the doors a bit later. He went to one knee once he was next to the Prime.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Sunburst.

"Yes, CMO Ratchet assumes that you were the one that sent out a message demanding that two week old sparklings are to be taken away from their parent. Something else about getting back at him," said Sentinel.

"That's not true sir. I would never betray you," Sunburst lied.

"Hmmm... nurse, you may leave us to speak alone," said Sentinel.

The nurse bowed and quickly left the room. Sunburst shifted a bit when Sentinel stared straight into his optics. He feared that his lies would be found.

"I am trusting you to see that this Megatron keeps his children," said Sentinel.

The Prime groaned and coughed. Sunburst went to the table nearby and got things ready. His back was turned to the ill Prime. He pulled out a small vial and poured some of the liquid inside the medicine to help destroy the virus. He turned back and injected it into one of the energon veins visible.

"Thank you Sunburst," said Sentinel and fell asleep.

"Oh you won't be thanking me when you die. Then things will be different around here," Sunburst whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. We had to get a new computer. And now I have my own. But I have to be careful or else it will be taken away. So here is chapter 5. I hope that you enjoy.

XxXSkylarkRatchet96XxX: Don't worry the Prime will live. Just wait. More answers will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Sunburst walked through the front door. Data greeted him with a kiss.

"How was work love?" asked Data.

"It was fine. Sadly Sentinel seems to still be ill," said Sunburst, putting on a worried look.

"I hope he will be better. Sentinel seem like such a nice guy," said Data.

"I hope so too," Sunburst said. "He hasn't been the same since his father died."

"You care so much for others," said Data. "Come, it's time for recharge. Our little one is asleep now."

Sunburst smiled and placed a servo against his mate's stomach. Data dragged him towards the berth for some sleep while they still could. Sunburst pulled Data close to his frame and held her tight.

Data woke up to find Sunburst not in the berth. She sighed. Every morning and most nights she would be alone in the berth. It wasn't fair. Sunburst said that he loved her but he never took days off. She would often be alone and Sunburst would be too tired to do anything with her. Data wondered if leaving Ratchet was the right choice.

~~~000

Ratchet walked into his house. Grate squealed and hugged Ratchet's legs tight. The medic smiled and stroked the youngling's helm. Alphite lead Ratchet to the couch. Hotline brought over some meds and a cube of energon. Ratchet nodded his head and swiftly took his medicine. A shudder passed through him from the aftertaste of the energon. Grate giggled softly and curled up into Ratchet's side.

"How did things go?" asked Hotline.

"Jazz was shot by his sparkmate. Luckily we made it there in time. Megatron has his sparklings and both are doing well. A bit frightened but they are fine," said Ratchet.

"That's good," said Alphite.

"Ratchet, can we stay up and watch movies?" asked Grate.

"That is up to your parents. I don't mind," said Ratchet.

"One movie then it's off to berth," said Alphite.

"Yes mom," said Grate.

~~~2 weeks later

"Are you sure?" asked one of the nurses.

"We have to. Without his help our Prime could die," said the head doctor.

"I'll go contact him. Keep an optic on him. I fear that his medicine isn't working," said another nurse.

~~~000

Knock Out and Ratchet finished up with the surgery on the mech laying on the berth. First Aid came in and walked up to Ratchet.

"Sir, the Prime has requested you and your assistants to help him. His medics can't seem to find out what is wrong," said First Aid.

"Knock Out, go get your things and Breakdown. I will need your help when if it is something serious," said Ratchet. "First Aid gather my supplies. And anything that can cure poison. I think I know what is happening."

The two left to go do as told. Ratchet moved the mech into a room and waited for his students.

~~~000

"Sunburst, so glad to see you," Sentinel whispered.

"Same here. How are you faring sir?" asked Sunburst.

"The medics can't seem to find what is making me ill. I do not know what they plan to do," Sentinel gasped out.

Sunburst got up and got things ready. He came back and gently injected another dose into the Prime. Sentinel mumbled his thanks and watched as the needle was disposed of. Sunburst sat down next to his Prime and watched for any signs. Sentinel's optics grew dimmer and his breathing became shallow. Sunburst couldn't help but let a smile grow. Sentinel coughed hard and spat out a bit of energon. More blue life-blood leaked from the left corner of his mouth.

"Sunburst... what have... you... done... to me?" Sentinel choked out.

"Oh nothing too bad," Sunburst said. He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. "Your father is waiting for you. I'm just reuniting the two of you."

"I trusted... you," Sentinel whispered.

"Which was a big mistake. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're buried with your father," said Sunburst. "Time to go deliver the news."

Sentinel passed out. His spark was barely beating. Sunburst knew that this would be the last dose before the Prime died. This was a perfect chance to slowly kill him after his father died.

Sentinel's medics and Ratchet's team walked into the room 10 minutes later. Ratchet's optics widened and he rushed forward. He got out his scanner and quickly got to work, ordering the medics around. He got out a bottle with green liquid and injected into the main vein in the Prime's neck. Slowly, but surely, the slow beating spark sped up back to normal.

The Prime's optics onlined to a dim glow. He looked at the medics surrounding him.

"Sir, how are you feeling?" asked Ratchet.

"Sunburst... he tried to kill me," said Sentinel.

"I should of known," Ratchet mumbled. "Sir, I have given you proper medication. I will give your medics the rest. You should be back on your pedes in a few days."

"Thank you," said Sentinel. "I want Sunburst arrested and brought to me."

A/N: Ok folks. That's it for now. Superbowl is going on and my parents won't leave me alone. So hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so things get a bit more intense at this part. Don't really know. Depends on what type of person you are.

RatchetLover: I got more. Crazy ideas here.

MissCHSparkles: Just wait. I'll reveal it in this chapter.

 _dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Ratchet twisted and turn in his sleep. They have been looking for two days now for Sunburst. Dreams merged together with memories. It seemed to be non-stop. More images forced their way into Ratchet's mind.

 _"Data, where are you going?" asked Ratchet._

 _"I'm leaving. I'm sorry Ratchet. I truly am. I've found someone else. I hope that you can forgive me one day," said Data._

 _Ratchet watched the purple and green femme leave. His spark twisted painfully in his chest. The one that he loved dearly just left him for someone else. Ratchet fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. His attention turned to the ceiling, processor going over what had just happened. He felt so alone._

 _scene change_

 _Ratchet stared at the sleek and slender silver and green femme in his hospital. He couldn't take his optics off of her. The femme noticed and stared back at the handsome mech standing before her. Neither moved nor talked for a while. Finally Ratchet went over and cleared his throat._

 _"I'm Ratchet," the orange and white medic introduced._

 _"I'm Graph," the femme said._

 _"You are so beautiful," said Ratchet before he caught himself. "I'm sorry. That was sudden."_

 _"It's fine. I think you are rather a handsome mech," Graph muttered._

 _scene change_

 _Ratchet knew that this femme was the one. After Data left he felt so alone. Now he had someone else to love and call his own. He gathered his courage for what he was about to do. Graph smiled at her mech. Ratchet knelt down and took her hand. A small gasp left those soft grey lips._

 _"Graph, we have been courting for quite a bit. I want to ask you something very important," said Ratchet. He breathed in then out. "Will you bond with me and be my sparkmate?"_

 _Graph squealed and wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck. Tears of happiness flowed freely down her face. It was like a dream come true. The mech she loved with all her spark wanted her to be his sparkmate._

 _"Yes Ratchet! I will!" Graph squeaked out._

 _Ratchet embraced her tightly._

 _"I may not be there all the time physically but I will always be with you. That I promise you," Ratchet whispered into her audio receptor._

 _scene change_

 _"Sunburst stop please!" Graph begged._

 _In her arms was a sparkling not much older then a toddler. Sunburst held a gun at Ratchet's helm, finger on the trigger. Ratchet was on his knees, servos cuffed behind his back. Energon leaked from cuts that decorated his frame. Graph had tears and fear in her optics. She shielded the sparkling's optics from the sight._

 _"Graph, I thought that you were at home. Why did you bring Gauntlet here?" asked Sunburst._

 _"If you haven't noticed, your son misses you. He just wanted to see you. Is this why you are being demanded to be found? Have you no spark?" asked Graph._

 _"This isn't what it looks like. Trust me. Everything you heard are lies. The Prime wishes to have Ratchet arrested after he did treatment. Our Prime is still dying. He made it worse then it already was," Sunburst explained._

 _"How can I trust you?" asked Graph._

 _"We are sparkmates. I would never wish to hurt you," Sunburst lied._

 _Ratchet's helm slumped forward and rested on his chest. The loss of energon was taking its toll on the medic. His once-bright spark flickered and dimmed. He needed help now or else he would die. Graph nodded and the family left. Sunburst pushed Ratchet over before leaving, calling the police. Sunburst took his son from his mate's arms and lead them home._

Ratchet woke up. He realized it was just a dream. Tears stained his faceplate from when he was crying. The dream still haunted him. The image of such a young bot seeing such horrors was still fresh in his mind. A call came in and Ratchet answered it. Sunburst appeared on the screen with a evil look.

"What do you want?" Ratchet growled.

"I thought that I would let you know that our son as become ill. I want you to heal him if you want those you hold dearly alive. You have two hours to arrive at these coordinates," said Sunburst. A set of numbers appeared.

"I'll be over there," said Ratchet.

"Come alone. I don't want to 'accidently' do some serious damage to your assistants," said Sunburst.

The call ended. Ratchet gathered his medical kit and headed out the door. He left a note for Hotline to call for the police. The medic transformed and made his way to the coordinates. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

Ratchet pulled up at a run-down looking building. He walked in and immediately spotted Graph and Sunburst next to a berth with a green mechling with white highlights. Knock Out, Breakdown, and First Aid were gagged in a corner, wrists tied together from behind. Knock Out seemed to look the worse of the three. Dried energon caked his form as fresh ones joined them. The wounds looked severe from where he stood.

"I'm here Sunburst," said Ratchet.

"Good. Graph, Ratchet here is going to take good care of Gauntlet," said Sunburst.

"Thank you for doing this Ratchet," said Graph.

"I'm only doing this to save my assistants. I don't help traitors that almost kill their Prime," said Ratchet.

"Oh come on Ratchet. Sentinel died. He couldn't take the grief anymore. The virus killed him. At least he will be in peace with his father," said Sunburst, believing that he finished the Prime.

"You're right. He will be put to rest next to his father," said Ratchet.

"Now, tend to my son," said Sunburst.

Ratchet walked up to the berth and scanned the sparkling. The armor looked very dull. Ratchet shifted through his kit for the proper tools. He pulled out a syringe and injected a pink liquid into the smaller frame. Gauntlet seemed to be more relaxed and looked to be getting better. Ratchet smiled softly before turning back to Sunburst.

"He'll be fine. Just let him recharge. The medicine will take care of his problem," said Ratchet.

"What was it?" asked Graph.

"It was a simple fever and virus. Nothing too serious," said Ratchet. "Now, I'll be leaving with my assistants."

"I think not," said Sunburst.

"Wha-mff-"

Sunburst produced a gag and forced it into Ratchet's mouth. The guard threw him next to Knock Out. Ratchet saw the real damage. He needed to help Knock Out and fast. He glared at Sunburst with hatred. The mech struggled to free himself when Sunburst tied his wrists together.

Graph picked Gauntlet up and made her way towards the door. Said door fell to the ground and police filed inside. Another femme entered the room and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sunburst, who is she? What are you doing here?" asked the femme.

"Data darling, I can explain," said Sunburst. "You see Graph here is my sparkmate and this is my son Gauntlet."

"YOUR _WHAT_?!" Data screeched. Sunburst winced. "I thought that I was your sparkmate. How could you? You even sparked me!"

"Please Data... you have to underst-"

"No I will not! You chose another when you already had me! You said that you loved me! You lied to me!" Data screamed. "I should of never left Ratchet. You don't really care about me. But I won't have to deal with you anymore. I can tell you right now I have found another that will really love me."

"And whom would that be?" Sunburst inquired.

"Dion," Data said. "At least he won't do anything to hurt me. Unlike you."

Graph was shocked. She didn't know that Sunburst had done such horrible things. The police cuffed Sunburst and hauled him away. The Prime would like to see Sunburst again. What he did was treason. Ratchet freed himself and took the gag out. He freed the others and got to work on Knock Out.

"How is he Ratch?" asked Breakdown.

"His spark is failing. I need to do surgery if he is going to survive," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Sentinel smiled widely when Sunburst was dragged in screaming and cursing. The ex-guard stopped short at the sight of the Prime alive and well. Sentinel walked right in front of him and let the smile grow.

"You are sentenced to death for treason and attempted murder on many cases. You also tried to take sparklings away from their father and harmed medics. I never took you for the kind to do such acts," said Sentinel. "Take him away. I'm sure that Prowl would like to lock you up. After all you did control him."

~~~000

Prowl hesitantly walked into the hospital room. His mate laid on the berth with different monitors surrounding him. His sparkbeat was low. Prowl sighed. He couldn't believe what he had done. He walked up to the berth and pulled up a chair. His servo took Jazz's and held on tightly.

"Prowler?" a hoarse voice asked. Prowl looked up and smiled when Jazz looked at him.

"Jazz... I'm so sorry. Sunburst- he controlled me. I couldn't fight it. I don't deserve you. I just about killed you," said Prowl. "Please forgive me. I am so sorry."

"I have already forgiven you," Jazz whispered.

"I love you," Prowl murmured.

"I love you too Prowler," Jazz whispered and fell back into recharge.

~~~ Hall of Records

Alpha Trion closed his book and set the quill next to it. It was nighttime and he had things to do. Chaos was about to happen. He needed to prepare as soon as he could. The old bot went down a secret passage and into a fairly medium room. In the middle was a berth with a frame upon it. He walked up to it and laid a servo on the chest.

"Soon," Alpha Trion said. "You must remember what happened. But you must know when to reveal your true self. Once you do your part you must end the upcoming chaos. I will tell you when to uncover your secrets."

Alpha Trion went into a different room and to his berth. He laid down and fell into recharge. It would be up to Prime to end the chaos coming. It may take millions of years but it will end.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright. Been updating sooner. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll be leaving soon to get away from the pollution in the city. So I'll try to get more up at the hotel. Also I'm going to add in more of everyone else so it isn't so much of Ratchet.

XxXSkylarkRatchetXxX: I'm glad that you are happy with what happened to Sunburst. Ratchet loves the hug you gave him. Just wait. Things will be coming soon. Won't say if they are bad or good but they are coming.

RatchetLover: I got more planned. Plot bunnies won't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Soundwave, it's time," Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded and left out of the room. It was time to get rid of the High Council. Megatron's been planning this for the 13 years he's been without Orion. His sons were just now turning into toddler age. The gladiator went into another room and sat down on the berth. The person on the berth woke and looked at Megatron with a smile.

"How are you doing Ranage?" Megatron asked.

"I've seen better days," said Ranage, voice laced with static.

"Just a little bit longer and the High Council will be gone. You can hold out until then can't you?" asked Megatron.

"I'm not sure. The medics say I won't last through the night. The disease is too far along to cure," said Ranage.

"No I won't let you die. You've taken care of my sons and me when my mate died," Megatron protested. "Please just hang on. I've got the best medics looking to help you."

"You keep holding onto hope Megatron. Then maybe someday you will rule Cybertron the way that we envisioned," said Ranage.

A medic came in and softly whispered into Megatron's audio. The silver mech nodded and moved aside. They found one way to save the black mech upon the berth. Megatron smiled and waved goodbye before leaving. He wanted to visit his mate's grave before things got too serious.

Megatron walked between the headstones marking the resting place of femmes and mechs alike. He made his way to one that was near the Well of Allsparks. He placed down some crystal flowers and knelt in front of it. Megatron placed a servo over his spark and the other on the ground in front of him, as a sign of respect.

"Oh Orion how I wish you were here right now. You would of loved the new Cybertron I plan on making. No more caste system and everyone will choose for themselves. Ours sons are so like you. They are always helping out when they can. Which I find funny. They aren't even that old yet and they already want to learn," Megatron said then sighed. "I will make sure that nothing will happen to your resting place with all my power. You deserve so much. Out of all the mechs and femmes you chose me to love. You gave me a family to love. I love you so much Orion."

Megatron got up and started to leave. His family needed him. Tomorrow he was to face the High Council. Tomorrow everything changed, either for the worse or the good. It was war against the followers of the High Council. They have controlled things after Sentinel died last year. Alpha Trion kept the Matrix with him for someone that was worthy.

The silver gladiator greeted a black mech. He recognized him as Ranage's son.

"Hello Ironhide," Megatron greeted.

"Hey Megatron. Any news on my father?" asked Ironhide, blue optics glinting sadness.

"The medics have saved him. He will live," said Megatron. "Ironhide, whatever happens tomorrow I need you to protect my sons. It was time that the High Council left. You will need to take them somewhere safe. If things start getting out of control take him to Alpha Trion."

"I will Megatron," said Ironhide.

A/N: Ok I know it was short but I have to pack. And I'll be leaving really soon. Like I said I will update at the hotel. We are to be over there sometime around 3 my time. So probably at night my time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I'm now at the hotel. Feels good to get out of the city and into fresh air.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the prisoner?" asked Prowl.

"He was going to be executed but the Prime came down with a spark disease and ended up dying," said Hound.

"He's still going to die. Set up the area. I will deal with him personally right now. I want him dead in 5 days from now," said Prowl.

"Yes sir," said Hound.

Prowl headed down to the deepest, most secure part of the prison. He passed by many guards with high powered weapons ready to shoot. Prowl opened up the cell and walked in, closing it on his way. The police officer looked around the cell for the prisoner, but couldn't find him. He saw a misplaced piece of metal in the floor that looked like it was recently made.

"Sound the alarms! The prisoner has escaped!" Prowl shouted.

~~~000

"It is almost time my student," said Alpha Trion.

"What am I going to do?" asked the mech.

"Wait until I send you a message," said Alpha Trion.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I mean he's-"

"Just wait. Everything must be the same as it is written in the book of Primus. Things will be alright if you wait," said Alpha Trion. "Now get ready. It will happen soon."

~~~000

"Be good for Ironhide my little ones," Megatron told his sons.

"They'll be fine," Ironhide reassured. "Good luck Megatron."

"Thank you Ironhide," said Megatron.

The gladiator kissed his sons' helms and headed out the doors.

"Alright you two... your daddy will be back soon," said Ironhide.

~~~ 2 hours later

"This is now war," Megatron growled. "You care not about your people. Only that you have power."

The High Council didn't do anything. Megatron's servo twitched and soon the rebellion was inside and killing the High Council. Megatron was unfazed by the violence and blood around him. Soundwave and his children went to Megatron's side and watched as pieces of bodies flew and energon spatter and stain the metal.

"Soundwave... prepare for war. Everyone will be against us. Gather as many Decepticons as you can recruit. I want as many as I can get," said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded and left. Megatron sighed and headed back to his home. He had to get his sons out of there before the war completely broke out. Megatron made his way inside and gathered everything he needed. Ironhide looked worried for a moment. He heard that Megatron had declared war.

"Ironhide... go get your things and father. There is a warship coming. I want you two to be ready to board. I'm taking my sons there for safety. I don't want you hurt," said Megatron.

"I'll be there," said Ironhide.

~~~000

"It is time," said Alpha Trion. "You need to gather as many as you can. The main ones that you need are Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, their family, and the femmes of the training academy. It is now up to you; Optimus Prime."

The taller mech rose and made his way out of the Well of Allsparks. He had a duty to complete. On his way he spotted the crystal flowers on a grave. He knelt down in front of it and was shocked to find it his own grave. He could see Megatron has been there frequently. It hurt his spark to see such a strong mech mourning over the dead.

"I wish I can tell you, but I can't," Optimus whispered. "Please be safe out there for me."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a voice snarled.

Optimus Prime turned around to see Megatron standing there. He wanted to so badly tell him the truth, but couldn't.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the Matrix holder and leader of the Autobots," Optimus said, standing tall and proud.

"You are my enemy Prime. Get away from there," said Megatron.

"I will fight if I must," said Optimus. "But you will not win in the end."

~~~000

Sunburst stopped and tried to catch his breath. He had managed to get away from prison. Now he just had to get to Megatron and join his army. He wanted revenge against Ratchet. And everyone he holds dearly.

~~~000

"Are you sure Knock Out?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, my duty is to Megatron as his medic. But I hope to see each other again, even if it may be on the other side. You will be remembered," said Knock Out. "Come Breakdown... let's not keep Megatron waiting. I think he said something about one of his sons getting sick. Until we meet again Ratchet."

"Farewell Knock Out," said Ratchet. "Keep up on your studies and you will be a great medic."

Knock Out smiled and waved goodbye before leaving with Breakdown. They knew that they would meet each other again. Ratchet headed home towards Grate. He needed to protect the mechling.

A/N: So the war begins. Next chapter is going to start on Earth. It will be sometime during season 2. So hopefully I can get some ideas. Oh and Optimus never lost his memories. So his secret is still safe until Alpha Trion deemed it ready for him to reveal it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so I'm back in the city with all the pollution. :(. Makes me miss the fresh air. Anyways I slept on the way home and got a good idea for how this should go. Hope you enjoy. Just a reminder this will now take place on Earth. And with Smokescreen. This will have more AU then I thought for this.

RatchetLover: Here's some more for ya.

XxXSkylarkRatchet96XxX: Wow. I should make sure Ironhide doesn't hand out too many weapons. He may need them ;). Good job on being right. This takes place in Transformers Prime with some G1 characters.

 _lyrics_

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Or the song used; Just a dream by Nelly. Good song. That's how I came up with this story.

* * *

~~~ Earth- Autobot Outpost Omega One

"Hey Ratchet," a red-headed girl with deep emerald eyes greeted.

"Hello Fallon," Ratchet said.

"Where's everyone else?" Fallon asked.

"Jack, Miko, and Raf are with their guardians, Ironhide is in the training room, Optimus is in his room, Smokescreen is on patrol, and the twins are sleeping," said Ratchet, not looking up from his work.

"Oh," said Fallon. "I'm going to go listen to music. I need to do something.

The girl went over to computer and got onto YouTube. She typed something in and smiled. She wasn't sure if Ratchet would enjoy it. Fallon clicked on the music video and turned up the music. She heard Ratchet sigh but ignored it.

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
 _So I traveled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_  
 _Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_  
 _I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_  
 _And now you ain't around baby I can't think_  
 _I should've put it down, should've got the ring_  
 _Cause I can still feel it in the air_  
 _See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_  
 _My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_  
 _She left me, I'm tied_  
 _Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
 _So I traveled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_  
 _Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn_  
 _And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for_  
 _More and more I miss her, when will I learn_  
 _Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_  
 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
 _Hey, she was so easy to love_  
 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
 _I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_  
 _And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_  
 _But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_  
 _Cause I was wrong_

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
 _So I traveled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_  
 _Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
 _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
 _So I traveled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
 _So I traveled back, down that road_  
 _Will she come back, no one knows_  
 _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

Ratchet had paused in his work during the song. The words were just like him and Data. He did think about her and what they would be like if they did become mates. He went through memories of him and Data together. Tears were brought to his optics. It still hurt to know that she was gone. Fallon noticed and just stared at the medic. The song finished and she walked over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" asked Fallon, worry in her voice.

"Nothing. This song just reminded me of someone I once loved. She left me for another," Ratchet said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the song would make you cry," said Fallon.

"It's fine. I have moved on," said Ratchet.

"I'm going to go see if Optimus needs any help. See ya Ratch," said Fallon.

The girl bounded off to the Prime's room. She knocked before entering. Optimus sat on his berth with a longing look in his optics. Fallon wondered what the Prime was thinking. She climbed up and sat in her guardian's lap.

"Optimus? What you thinking about?" asked Fallon.

"I was just remembering my time with my mate," said Optimus.

"Really?" asked Fallon.

"Indeed. But sadly now is not the time to reveal things. Not until it is the right time," said Optimus. "Did you need something?"

"I'm just bored out of my mind. I played a song and it made Ratchet cry. He said that it reminded him of how someone he once loved left him for another," Fallon explained.

"Hmm... well Ratchet has been having a hard time with losing her," said Optimus. "Data was the one for him. But she chose a guard for the Prime; Sunburst. He was an evil mech and tried to kill Ratchet. I do not know the reason but he was arrested. Later he escaped and is now on the _Nemesis_."

~~~ somewhere in space

"Sir, we are almost there," a young mech reported.

"Good. Get everyone ready for landing," said the leader.

"Yes sir," the mech said.

~~~ Autobot base

"Optimus, I'm picking up an Autobot ship entering Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet called from his spot.

Optimus entered with Fallon on his shoulder. Ironhide walked in and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist. Ratchet smiled and quickly kissed him future mate.

"Lock onto them when they land and prepare to bridge us out," said Optimus.

"So you think it will be anyone we know?" asked Ironhide.

"I'm sure there will be at least one bot aboard that I will know," said Ratchet. "Now about a proper kiss."

Ironhide growled lightly before spinning the medic around. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Ironhide and leaned forward. Ironhide captured Ratchet's lips and slipped his glossa into that warm mouth. Ratchet moaned and kissed Ironhide back. This lasted for quite a bit. Ratchet smiled when Ironhide pulled away from him.

"You taste so sweet. I'm so addicted," said Ironhide and stole another kiss.

"I love you 'Hide," Ratchet said and rested his head on Ironhide's chest.

"I love you too Ratchet," said Ironhide and held him closer.

A few minutes later a beeping was heard. Ratchet pulled away and locked onto the ship's coordinates. The groundbridge opened and the ones in the base left. Fallon stood by the groundbridge controls, ready to bridge them back.

Ironhide stood behind Ratchet when they arrived. He draped his arms over Ratchet's shoulders and kissed his cheek. The ship's hatch opened and fog came out. The first bot to step out was Ultra Magnus. Optimus smiled and greeted his friend. More bots came out and Ratchet beamed. Jazz and Prowl stepped out holding hands. In Jazz's other arm was a little femme sparkling. Prowl held a mechling's servo as they walked out. Their other kids came out, all grown up.

Perceptor came out with Skyfire behind him. Next where the Terror Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Behind them Bluestreak, Gears, Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Springer, Chromia, Elita-One, and Moonracer. Ratchet groaned when he heard the twins yell his name and ran towards him. They stopped when they saw Ironhide.

"It's good to see ya Hatchet," said Sideswipe.

"Yes, yes," Ratchet mumbled.

"Awe don't be that way Ratchet. We have been thinking of you," said Sunstreaker.

Ironhide left Ratchet to go meet up with Jazz and Prowl. The twins hugged Ratchet now that Ironhide left. Two more came out of the ship. Ratchet didn't see them. At least not yet.

"Can't wait to meet up with the rest of the team. How's Cliffumper?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Sides, Sunny, Cliffjumper died months ago. He was killed," said Ratchet, sorrow in his voice.

"Oh man," said Sideswipe, not liking what he heard.

Ironhide approached the two couple with a smile. Jazz greeted Ironhide and passed the sparkling in his arms to Prowl.

"More?" asked Ironhide. "I swear you two go at it like petro-rabbits."

"These two were surprises. I'm even surprised they survived this long. They both were early and Percy said that they wouldn't survive their youngling years," said Jazz.

"Man that must suck," said Ironhide.

"It will be a miracle. Jaye doesn't have much longer to live," said Prowl, motioning to the black and gray youngling at his side.

Data looked around at everyone. She didn't know many. A flash of white and orange metal caught her attention. Data spotted Ratchet and smiled. He was still alive and here with her no less. The mech beside her followed her gaze.

"Who you looking at mom?" asked Gauntlet.

"Ratchet. The one I was going to bond with," said Data. "He'll be your new father."

Data left her son and made her way over to Ratchet. The medic looked up and his spark stopped for a second. Data approached him and kissed him. Ratchet stood there frozen, not able to do anything. Data's smile turned into a frown when she saw Ratchet do nothing. The twins thought that Ratchet was broken and laid him down. Sunstreaker left to go get Ironhide.

"Ratchet?" Data asked. "Ratchet? Hey respond."

Ironhide came up and knelt down next to Ratchet. The medic jolted up and into Ironhide's arms. Data was surprised by the act.

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I was wrong to leave you for another. Can you please come back to me? I miss you," said Data.

"He ain't goin' with you," Ironhide said possessively.

"Why not?" asked Data.

"He's my future mate. Nobody gets him. You hurt him once already. There ain't no way I'm letting you hurt him again," Ironhide growled. "Now back away."

"'Hide... I say we head back and inform the others of the new arrivals," said Ratchet.

"Alright love," said Ironhide.

The black mech picked Ratchet up bridal style and contacted base. Data waited a bit before following the others. She was going to get Ratchet back one way or another. Ratchet belongs to her and only her.

"I'll get you back Ratchet. I promise," Data whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so Muse escaped and now I should be able to update more often if I can. Things are getting a bit busy over here. Like tryouts for girls golf is soon. And regionals for church ball on Saturdays.

 **Bond talk**

RatchetLover: I got more for ya.

XxXSkylarkRatchetXxX: I'll reveal where Fallon came from in this chapter. Yeah I just thought that the Autobots needed some more. Ironhide switched sides for his father's safety. And for Ratchet. Things will be just fine. Maybe. Depends. Sunburst will die but not yet. I still need him. Data won't get Ratchet. Believe me. Ironhide's not afraid to show his affection, no matter where he is.

ss (guest): That's right. She can try but she'll never get Ratchet. And I'm not sure which kid you would think that Ratchet and Ironhide would adopt. Gauntlet or Fallon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: Fluff between characters and graphic spark-bonding.

* * *

Optimus transformed when he came to a small hill. Fallon was set down on Optimus' chest when he laid down. The sky was clear and filled with starts and a full moon. Not far away was a lake, shining with the moon's light. A few minutes passed before Fallon broke the silence.

"Hey Optimus?" Fallon asked. Optimus hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I remember," said Optimus.

"I was just a little girl with no home. My parents had died during the night when they were sick. I was surviving on my own for two years before you found me," Fallon started.

"You begged me for something to eat. I got my holoform out and took you back with me. You were not afraid. Ratchet took it upon himself to care for you as if you were his own. You always called him grandpa and annoyed him. After that all of us adopted you with Agent Fowler's help," Optimus finished.

"And I'm glad for that. Without you I would of died," said Fallon.

"I am also glad that you were brought into our lives. You have brightened it greatly," said Optimus.

~~~000

Ironhide slept on his and Ratchet's berth. He had late shift last night into the early morning. He was really tired and fell right into recharge when he hit the berth. Ratchet had only woken him once to get drink some energon. Data snuck into the room and got out a small syringe. She injected the clear liquid into Ironhide's back underneath his armor and quickly left.

Luckily for her Ironhide hadn't woken up. Nobody would know except for Data about what would happen to the black mech. Ironhide woke up later and stretched. He got up and headed for the wash racks to get cleaned up. He wanted to get ready for what he was about to ask the mech he was currently courting. A wave of dizziness hit the mech hard and he stumbled, hitting his helm hard. He fell and fell unconscious.

Ratchet walked into the room shortly after Ironhide had entered the wash racks. He heard a thud and rushed to its source. He went to Ironhide's side and quickly scanned him. Nothing was picked up on the scanner. Not until Ratchet did a second scan. He spotted a virus.

"'Hide?" Ratchet asked softly.

Ironhide stirred and onlined his optics to find Ratchet by his side. He smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Are you alright?" asked Ratchet.

"I am now that you are here," said Ironhide.

"You have a simple virus. It should clear up in a day or two," said Ratchet. "Come on."

Ratchet helped Ironhide up and gave him some medicine. Ironhide felt more alive and much better. He growled lightly and pulled Ratchet to him. He kissed those soft lips with passion. He slipped his glossa inside and explored the wet cavern. Ratchet moaned and kissed back. Ironhide pushed him onto the berth and climbed on top of his love and continued the kiss.

"Bond with me," Ironhide said.

"Yes," Ratchet moaned out.

Both chests parted and revealed two sparks. Ironhide's golden spark called out to Ratchet's silver one. Ironhide gasped in amazement. It was beautiful. The two sparks met together and bathed the room in a bright light. Ratchet cried out in pleasure as he felt the bond form. Memories and feelings were swapped between the two, hiding nothing. Ratchet was surprised that Ironhide knew Megatron through his father.

The bond was complete and the two sparks went back into their chests. Ironhide started to kiss Ratchet's chest. He had waited for so long. Ratchet surrendered to his new mate.

~~~000

"Sunburst," Megatron said.

"Yes my Lord?" asked Sunburst.

"It appears that new Autobots have arrived. Two being Data and Gauntlet," said Megatron.

"Finally. I've missed by little mate and son," said Sunburst.

"Then we shall bring them here. They will be excellent spies for us," said Megatron.

~~~000

Ratchet and Ironhide panted heavily. They had gone a few rounds before growing tired. Ironhide rolled next to his new mate and pulled him close. He kissed the white helm softly before kissing those that tasted so delicious. Ratchet kissed weakly back.

"We should get cleaned up. I have work to get back to," said Ratchet.

"Fine," Ironhide grumbled.

~~~000

Optimus drove in with Fallon before evening. They had slept all night on the hill and spent the day hiking and looking at nature. Raf shut the groundbridge down and looked at the two.

"Hey," Fallon greeted.

"Hey Fallon," said Raf.

"Where are the others?" asked Optimus.

"Patrol or getting things settled in the underground base. Well Ratchet and Ironhide were doing something in there room. I was going to ask him for some help but I heard moaning and left them alone," said Raf.

"I see. It seems that Ironhide had finally asked Ratchet to bond with him," said Optimus. "They wouldn't be doing such actions unless they are now mates."

"Oh come on Prime, you knew that it was going to happen one of these days," said Ironhide snickered.

"Yes I knew very well. Where are the twins?" asked Optimus.

"Right here daddy," a small voice said.

Two almost identical younglings ran up to Optimus. They both had red and brown armor. The only difference was that one had red optics while the other had blue.

"Hey Grid, Hotspot," said Fallon.

Grid had a look in his red optics. Hotspot snickered softly and nudged his twin.

"Daddy, can we go meet the others now?" asked Hotspot.

"Yes you may, but I would be careful of Jazz and Prowl. They are dealing with hard times right now," said Optimus.

"Thank you," said Grid and left, dragging his twin behind him.

"Those two are strange. Have you found out who there parents are?" asked Fallon.

"Yes. Cliffjumper and Arcee are their parents. I'm surprised that they were hidden for so long," said Ratchet.

"Then we shall inform the others. They need to be protected," said Optimus.

"But what will you tell them that their real father is dead?" asked Ironhide. "They think you as a father. Someone to look up to."

"I will deal with that when the time comes," said Optimus.

~~~ a few days later

Jazz knelt next to the berth that held his son. They were given some privacy for a while. Prowl stroked Jazz's shoulders as they shook. More tears freed themselves from Jazz's optics. Their son slept peacefully. Ratchet had informed them that the little mech wouldn't survive the night.

"Oh my little Jaye," Jazz cried.

"Shh... it'll be alright Jazz. Primus will take him home safely," said Prowl.

"He's too young for this. He's not even near mid-adult age," said Jazz.

"I know. He's too young for any of this," said Prowl. "But there is nothing we can do."

The night passed on quietly. Jaye was taken by Primus around 10 pm. Jazz and Prowl cried hard. Prowl took the sheet and covered the small frame. Jazz stumbled out of the room with Prowl supporting him to their room. Their other children knew that their younger brother was dead. Soon the little femme would be taken from them. Jazz crawled onto the berth and fell asleep after crying for another good ten minutes. Prowl was there the entire time.

The next day they buried the little mechling's frame next to where they buried Cliffjumper on another plateau near the base. Jazz had cried during the entire time. The pain of losing his son was still fresh. He still remembered when he had delivered Jaye into the world.

"Come," said Prowl. "Tune still needs you. She's too young to be alone."

Jazz nodded and got up. He said goodbye to his son one last time before heading back to the base. The sky cried as well. It was all a sad day but things would get better in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so I know that the last chapter was sad. But things will be better. Jazz's and Prowl's youngest children die for a reason. It'll be explained in later chapters.

TheKnitWitch: Thanks.

RatchetLover: I got more up.

skyice98: I know it is.

ss (guest): Ratchet will suspect something is going on but won't be able to find out until it is almost too late.

XxxSkylarkRatchetXxX: Just wait. I still need him for a bit longer. Then he'll die. Tune is dying too. She will be a little bit older than her brother before she dies. Jaye was only about 5 when he died. They die for a good reason. Don't worry. Thanks. I think that Fallon is also cool. Don't worry Optimus shall meet his children from before the war started soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Jazz was distraught for weeks. Prowl had tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. The pain of losing their youngest son was still fresh in their sparks. Optimus had gotten the Star Saber and received a message from Alpha Trion, telling him about the Omega Keys and Omega Lock. Alpha Trion had arrived at the Autobot base a while ago. He felt bad for Jazz and Prowl when he heard the news.

Alpha Trion walked up to Optimus after spending a bit of time with the mourning parents. Optimus took them to his berth room to speak privately. Alpha Trion sat down in a chair and looked straight into Optimus' optics.

"Optimus, it is time," said Alpha Trion.

"Are you sure my mentor?" asked Optimus.

"Yes I am sure. You have waited long enough. This war must end soon. But only tell the Autobots. You cannot tell Megatron until you die for real. But do not fear. You will not be gone for long," said Alpha Trion.

"Very well. I will call the Autobots to gather in the underground meeting room," said Optimus and sent out the message.

"Then we best be on our way," said Alpha Trion.

When the two arrived they saw everyone but Data there. Optimus sat down at the head of the table and everyone joined him. Alpha Trion sat on his right and Prowl to his left.

"Sir, why have you called us here?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Autobots, I have been keeping something very important from you. Alpha Trion has now deemed that it is ready to reveal my secret," said Optimus.

"It'll be fine," Alpha Trion whispered.

Optimus took a deep breath and looked at everyone gathered. He began speaking, "Autobots I'm sure you all have heard of Orion Pax."

"Of course we have. He was Megatron's mate," said Ironhide.

"But he died the day after he sparked," said Perceptor.

"Yes. And please, no questions until I am done," said Optimus. "I am Orion Pax. Indeed I did die after sparking my children but Alpha Trion convinced Primus to send me back. I received the Matrix of Leadership and became Optimus Prime. I wanted so badly to tell the truth but it wasn't time. But I must make it clear that everyone that has heard what I just said keep it a secret. It is not time to tell Megatron."

"Orion...," Ratchet trailed off for a second, unable to tell him. He took a deep breath. "Your children are dead. They didn't survive long after the war started. Megatron told Ironhide. They were attacked after Ironhide went to the Autobots. There were no survivors among the rubble."

Optimus' spark clenched at the news. He had only seen his sons for a short time. And now they were taken away from him. Alpha Trion laid a servo on Optimus' in a comforting gesture.

"So if you're Orion, why doesn't Megatron sense that you are alive?" asked Smokescreen.

"The bond broke when I died. I have yet to renew it," said Optimus.

"Why not end the war now and have it all over with. You get to be with Megatron and we can rebuild our planet," Arcee pointed out.

"It is not the proper time. I must face him in battle," said Optimus.

"How do we even know that you are Orion Pax? Tell us something that only Pax will know," said Jazz.

"Very well then. Jazz you bonded to Prowl and had a family while Megatron was still courting me. We often watched your children when we had time off. I worked in the archives in the Hall of Records under Alpha Trion's watch. Megatronus was Megatron's name before it had changed. He courted me for almost three years before finally asking me to bond with him. He worked in Kaon at the Pits under Ranage. I have also saved you at the academy when we were there in Ratchet's health class. Ratchet had courted a femme named Data and when she left for Sunburst he courted Graph. But she had also left for Sunburst. Graph's location is unknown as of right now. Data took Graph's son, Gauntlet as her own when he was little. Is that enough proof?"

"You really are Orion," Jazz whispered. "We had all thought that you were dead for centuries."

"I know Jazz. But let us not dwell upon the past right now," said Optimus.

~~~ Decepticon warship

Moonrise and Starshine ran through the ship and to the command center. They ran towards their father and hugged him. Megatron hugged back and looked at his sons. Moonrise had a scar running across his face from his left optic down to the right. Starshine had a patch over his right optics like Breakdown.

"How are you my sons?" asked Megatron.

"Great daddy. Can we go to the surface with you? We wanna fly some more," said Starshine.

Ever since Megatron taught his sons to fly they have been craving to do it all the time. Megatron laughed lightly and nodded. He was going to go take his sons to a place on Earth called the Rocky Mountains. They were excited to see more of the planet and its life. The warlord had to admit that it was a beautiful place to gaze on where there were no humans.

"Come on daddy," Moonrise said.

"I'm moving," said Megatron.

Megatron opened the groundbridge and walked through with his sons. He watched them transform and fly through the air. They were all he had of his beloved Orion Pax. He would give up his very life just so that they may know peace and love. He would die for them. Another flyer came and landed in front of Megatron. He looked at the femme with raised optic ridges.

"Lord Megatron, I hear that my mate Sunburst is with you," said Graph.

"Indeed he is," said Megatron. He requested a groundbridge and the femme walked through.

"Daddy, look at me," said Moonrise.

Megatron smiled when his son did a perfect barrel roll. It has been years since Orion's death. His son's were now about 12 1/2 years old in human years. They were lucky to survive the attack. He had looked endlessly for them when his soldiers reported no survivors. He found them and Breakdown and Knock Out healed them. He thought back on that day where he nearly lost them, just like he did with Orion. Sadly he didn't know what was going to happen to both sides in the near future as it crept closer with each day.

A/N: Ok so that's all I had time for. It's pretty late and parents want me in bed. So I'm signing off for now.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block and I've been a bit busy with schooling and summer things, then the new school year. This will take place somewhere after the explosion of the Omega Lock and Shockwave completing the cybermatter. So season three I would say, but no base blowing up. And So here you guys go.

RatchetLover: She is a 'Con, but she still wants Ratchet. So I guess she's like half 'Con and half neutral.

TheKnitWitch: Jazz will get better. I promise.

skyice98: You'll find out how Megatron reacts soon.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Sunburst is a jerk. Graph just can't stay away from him I guess, but still wants Ratchet. I like having Megatron's sons alive. I just couldn't kill them off. They seem too cute. You'll find out why they die in like a chapter or two. Not sure yet.

PorNgub: He is cute when he's with his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Come on daddy," Moonrise whined.

"I'm coming my sons," said Megatron, his optics closed.

The two younglings brought him to his berthroom. They had worked hard and made something. When Megatron opened his optics, he gasped and smiled. There on his berth was a photoframe that switched pictures every minute or so. It showed him and his Orion, their life, and Megatron's life with the twins. It was perfect.

"Thank you my boys," said Megatron. "It's really perfect."

"You're welcome daddy. Knock Out and Soundwave helped with the pictures," said Starshine.

"Sir, the Autobots are attacking one of our mines," a vehicon commed.

"I'll be there," Megatron replied. He turned to his sons. "I'm sorry to leave, but I must. Go wait with Soundwave until I return."

They nodded and ran off. Megatron got his dark Star Saber and headed out. It was time to end this. He sent a message to Soundwave, telling him if something happened to him, then he was to raise them. Megatron spotted the Prime and charged towards him. He didn't know that his son's were watching from above. His sword clashed with Optimus' bringing out purple and blue energy waves once again.

"You're time is up Prime. This ends now," Megatron said. He swung again, this time cutting into the red armor around his chest.

"You shall be the one that will end Megatron," Optimus countered, ignoring his wound.

Megatron snarled and attacked more. Optimus knew the plan and left an opening straight to his chest. Megatron saw it and took it. The jagged blade pierced right through the armor like wet paper. Optimus dropped his Star Saber, Megatron kicking it away. The Prime fell to his knees, gasping and struggling to live. Ironhide shouted across the battlefield, but his words were lost.

"Megatronus," Optimus whispered, looking up at his mate.

Megatron froze at the former name. He stared back, searching those blue optics. Something seemed familiar about them. The Prime slid off the blade and faded away. Alpha Trion, Ratchet, and Ironhide were at his side in no time. Ratchet checked for a spark, finding none.

"He's gone," Ratchet whispered.

Ironhide couldn't believe it. The young Orion Pax turned Prime was killed, by his mate. Alpha Trion placed a servo on Ratchet's shaking shoulder. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a soft blue glowing crystal. He broke a chunk off and placed it in the empty spark chamber. The spark glowed and got bigger. Ratchet gasped and held Ironhide's servo.

"Megatron!" Megatron turned to whoever shouted his name. The sickening sound of energon splattering and lines being severed cut through the air. The whole battle seemed to freeze. Megatron gasped and stared down at the scout, who had fallen into the cybermatter earlier after Starscream killed him. The Star Saber embedded itself into his chest, piercing all the way through his body. His body collapsed, unable to support itself or the owner any longer. Megatron grabbed the blade as he struggled. He had sons to take care of. They needed him. Their screams echoed when they landed on the ground.

"FATHER!" they both shouted.

Megatron looked up to them with dimming optics. He mouthed 'I love you' before his spark faded out. He slid off the blade, purple energon staining it and pooling under the warlord.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Both Moonrise and Starshine glowed in anger. Their father was dead. And it was all the Autobot's fault. They attacked, not knowing anything about fighting. Bumblebee tried to fight back. His spark twisted when he saw how young they were. He had just killed the father of two very young mechlings. Not even he was that young when he lost his.

"Stop," a commanding tone said.

Both stopped and looked towards the Prime. The glow died down and they clung to each other. Their tears mixed in with their father's energon. It wasn't fair. Each clung to the cold frame, wanting their father to hold them and tell them everything was alright. Soundwave got a vile of the cybermatter and poured it into the wound. The warlord gasped and sat up, completely healed. His sons didn't dare let go.

"Shh... it's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here," Megatron soothed. "Thank you Soundwave."

Soundwave just nodded. Moonrise calmed down first, followed by his brother.

"Megatronus," Optimus said again.

"Why call me that?" the silver mech questioned, standing up.

"Because that is what my mate's name is. And I know that you are mine," said Optimus. "I am indeed Orion Pax and I shall prove it. The night we first bonded together, you told me your plan for a better world. I wanted the same. Ranage had you help raise his son, Ironhide. We lived near Ratchet, who courted Data, then Graph. Both had left him for Sunburst, who tried to kill him. We invited him over for energon when Graph left him."

"Oh my Orion. I've missed you so much." Tears fell from the warlord's optics. All that he said was true. It truly was him. Megatron kissed the smaller mech, having missed this for so many years.

"I'm sorry I have not told you earlier. I would of but Alpha Trion said that it wasn't time," said Optimus.

"I don't care. Just as long as you're here with me," said Megatron.

"Awe, do I get any hugs?" Both turned to see Ranage standing next to Soundwave. Ironhide tackled his father, hugging him tight. "I've missed you too Ironhide."

"Sire, I want you to meet my new mate, Ratchet," said Ironhide.

"Ah the medic. I remember you," said Ranage.

"Likewise," said Ratchet.

"No, he is mine," said Graph, grabbing Ratchet.

"Whatever femme. He's mine," said Data.

"Ladies, you can both have him," said Sunburst. His children surrounded him. His oldest, Brighet, and the triplets from Graph, Gauntlet, Star, and Seen.

"Not a chance. I've already claimed him," said Ironhide. He shot down the two femmes, killing them. "And you are a traitor that was sentenced to death."

Ironhide shot him dead too. The children seemed so happy. Bumblebee and Smokescreen took them in. Megatron took his mate and showed him their sons.

"My sons, this is your carrier," said Megatron.

"Mama?" both questioned. Optimus nodded. They laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Decepticons, Autobots, this war is over. Come, we must rebuild Cybertron and have it the way it was always meant to be, equality among all," Megatron announced.

~~~years later

"Hurry up, the celebration's going to start soon," said Moonrise.

"We're coming," said Optimus.

Along the way, they met up with Jazz and Prowl, who beamed in happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" Optimus questioned.

"Jaye and Tune have returned. They were one of the few come from the Allspark. They are so gifted. Many are listening to them. There won't be any more fighting between formers of both sides," said Jazz.

"That is good," said Optimus.

"Come, our children are getting impatient again," said Megatron.

The celebration lasted for hours. Jazz and Soundwave controlled the music, both Earth and Cybertronian. The humans were there too with their families. Ratchet and Ironhide brought their son Hyde to the party. Ratchet also met up with Hotline, Alphite, and Grate again. The three had hidden until Cybertron was safe again. Arcee was glad now that Cliffjumper was brought back the same time Jazz's kids were. Their children grew up strong.

"Cybertron is going to be great once more," said Alpha Trion. "All because of you and Orion."

"Thank you Alpha," said Megatron.

And indeed it was. Bots died and were sparked. Life grew all over Cybertron once more. Megatron kept the peace for years with his mate and family. Now they could forget about the war enjoy themselves.

A/N: The end. Hope you enjoyed. Might do a sequel. Who knows.


End file.
